Optical network architectures have grown increasingly complex in optical communication systems. Optical communication systems may generally use light waves as a medium for the transmission or the switching of data or information. Many optical communication systems may include an optical amplifier that provides some gain to a corresponding system. Optical amplifiers provide a valuable tool for optical communication systems because of their ability to amplify, regenerate, or otherwise control optical energy to be communicated to a next destination.
One drawback associated with some optical amplifiers is that they may require precise design specifications in order to achieve a designated gain. Optical amplifiers that are improperly designed, such that one or more inaccuracies are produced in the propagation of data or information, may result in inadequate system performance. Often an optical amplifier may be accompanied by one or more monitoring elements that ensure the amplifier input and output are within selected ranges. Optical amplifiers may also be designed to operate at high speeds with the prescribed accuracy. High operational speeds generally result in quicker response times for an associated optical network. Providing an optical amplifier that is highly accurate and stable, while maintaining high operational speeds, presents a significant challenge to designers and manufacturers associated with optical communication systems.